Quand la lune s'éteint
by Snake of Silver
Summary: Salut, moi c'est Lilith Malfoy, mon père est Draco Malfoy et j'ai une jumelle qui se nomme Eve. Nous rentrons toutes deux à Hogwarts, direction notre première année, quatrième niveau... Beaucoup de choses nous sont cachés mais, à Hogwarts, on va avoir des réponses mais n'oubliez jamais... Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Quand la lune s'éteint...

**Auteure:** SoS

**Rating:** M au cas où...

**Genre:** Romantique et Fantastique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part Lilith/Kise

**Résumé:** « _Salut, moi c'est Lilith Malfoy, mon «père» est Draco Malfoy et j'ai une jumelle qui se nomme Eve. Nous rentrons toutes deux à Hogwarts, direction notre première année, quatrième niveau... Beaucoup de choses nous sont cachés mais, à Hogwarts, on va avoir des réponses mais n'oubliez jamais... «__Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus»_ »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Lilith & Eve Malfoy, Kise LeRare, Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont à moi ainsi que l'histoire !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Voici enfin la véritable suite de mon OS «Pourquoi Moi?» que c'est il passé après cette scène dans le Poudlard Express, comment la vécu Draco? On le retrouve quatorze ans plus tard avec... Deux filles! Simple coïncidence ou un secret bien renfermé de la grande famille Malfoy? Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment vrai derrière ce masque d'indifférence? Suivez Lilith, une de ses filles, pour le découvrir.

**Chanson écoutée en écrivant:** Une de mes playlists où il n'y a que des chansons de Pandora Hearts

**Chanson à écouter en lisant:** Aucune en particulier, je pense bien que ça fait bien avec une chanson assez triste, peut-être «_Will & Parting Song de Kajiura Yuki_» les chansons que j'ai écoutées au moins sept fois en écrivant ce prologue.

Bien je vous laisse donc ici, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**«Regardes vers le ciel...»**

_«Regardes vers le ciel...»_ cette simple phrase me fit lever les yeux vers le haut, regardant le ciel comme il m'avait demandé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me faire voir, après tout, ce n'était qu'un ciel étoilé comme tous les soirs.

_«Observe la lune...»_ il avait vu mon désarroi devant mon air perdu et m'emmena à faire voguer mon regard à la lune... Une pleine lune grise, ronde et tellement attrayante.

_«Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose...»_ je l'examina plus intensément mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait me faire dire, pourtant la réponse semblait évidente pour lui, comme s'il fallait que je voies à travers ses yeux...

_«C'est simple pourtant, se sont tes yeux...»_ je le regardais en souriant bêtement devant sa réponse qu'il avait ponctué d'un baiser sur chacune de mes paupières et en me décoiffant d'une main les cheveux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux, des yeux argentés que j'ai hérités mais il me répondait toujours que dans les miens il y avait encore cette flamme, celle de l'innocence.

_«Rentrons, il commence à neiger...»_ et c'était vrai, devant nous tombaient de légers flocons aussi doux qu'un mirage. Je le laissa me guider vers la maison pour rentrer à la chaleur du feu et demain matin, on se réveillera à l'aube pour ouvrir les cadeaux qui seront au pied du sapin. Tatie et Eve nous attendaient, Tatie pour border Eve et moi dans nos lits où elle nous lu l'histoire de la princesse des neiges, une de mes préférées. Je m'endormis en m'imaginant à la place de cette princesse. Je n'avais que cinq ans après tout et c'était le meilleur noël de ma courte vie.

Ma sœur, Eve, était comme moi, excitée d'avoir les cadeaux que Père et Tatie nous avaient promis de nous offrir et tout en nous endormant, les flocons de neiges continuaient de tomber, faisant cette danse que eux seuls connaissaient et qu'ils répétaient sans se lasser. Eve finit par me rejoindre au milieu de la nuit, encore un cauchemar... Je le savais, car j'avais fait le même, un rêve de la guerre qui remonte maintenant à six ans bientôt sept. Père n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait en faire vu qu'il nous en a jamais parlé, nous, on ne se posait plus cette question dès qu' Eve et moi faisions un de ces cauchemars, elle me rejoignait, c'est tout. Mais en cette veille de noël, je sentais que quelque chose d'affreux venait de se dérouler, à cette époque je ne savais pas la porté de cette chose et encore aujourd'hui j'en ai aucune idée mais, dès que je doute, je...

_**«Regarde vers le ciel...»**_

**OoOoOoO**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 avec la santé, l'argent, l'amour, l'amitié et surtout avec beaucoup de Fanfiction à lire :)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Quand la lune s'éteint...

**Auteure:** SoS

**Rating:** M au cas où...

**Genre:** Romantique et Fantastique

**Couple:** Aucun pour le moment à part Lilith/Kise

**Résumé:** « _Salut, moi c'est Lilith Malfoy, mon «père» est Draco Malfoy et j'ai une jumelle qui se nomme Eve. Nous rentrons toutes deux à Hogwarts, direction notre première année, quatrième niveau... Beaucoup de choses nous sont cachés mais, à Hogwarts, on va avoir des réponses mais n'oubliez jamais... «__Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus»_ »

**Disclaimer:** Tous est à la grande JKR sauf Lilith & Eve Malfoy, Kise LeRare, Gwendolyne Gaunt et Mary Nott qui eux sont à moi ainsi que l'histoire !

**Note de l'Auteure:** Voici le chapitre 1 et je suis très fière de moi car le chapitre à lui tout seul fait quatre pages, je trouve aussi que je l'ai bien écrit, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis personnel, je suis heureuse aussi d'avoir pu l'écrire dans les temps, je le dis car j'ai oublié dans le prologue, cette fiction sera mensuel, un chapitre par mois pour les incultes de la langue française. Je remercie Nouchka une fois n'est pas coutume d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

**Chanson écoutée en écrivant:** encore une de mes playlists où il y a plusieurs chansons Japonaise.

**Chanson à écouter en lisant:** Peut-être _«Moonlight de Miyano Mamoru_» la chanson que j'ai mis en repeat en écrivant ce chapitre là.

Bien je vous laisse donc ici, **BONNE LECTURE!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Le Chemin de Traverse**

-Les enfants si vous venez pas tout de suite, Gwen' et moi partons sans vous!

-On arrive, on arrive!

Je descend les escaliers en courant suivit par ma sœur elle-même suivit par Kise, on n'avait mis du temps à trouver des affaires convenables à mettre. On allait en Angleterre pour la première fois pour acheter nos fournitures scolaires. On allait tout les trois rentrer à Hogwarts, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Nous vivons en France depuis notre naissance et on ne savait vraiment pas quel temps il ferait à Londres alors, on avait mis du temps... Pour trouver nos vêtements! Vous ne suivez pas ou quoi? Bref, finalement me voilà habillé avec ma combinaison verte qui est une robe en pull à capuche verte avec écrit en blanc les mots «Check Check» ainsi qu'un dessin d'une couronne jaune juste en dessous, un leggings lacérés noir, des bottes à fourrure avec un revers en haut marron foncé avec un jolie talon de cinq centimètres, mon sac à main en cuir clouté noir ainsi que mon collier qui est un ras-du-cou à boucles que je ne me sépare jamais, mes cheveux ont été laissé comme ça, un déstructuré court mes cheveux caramel avec mes mèches blonde platine et tout ça tout à fait en naturel. Ma sœur, elle, a préféré mettre sa robe bleu foncé ceinturé noir, un collant chair, des escarpins simples de la même couleur que sa robe de cinq centimètres pour le talon aussi, son sac «polochon» noir, ses mitaines noires aussi en laine, sa veste blanc cassé avec des détails noirs ainsi que son collier qui est comme le mien mais en rouge qu'elle non plus ne quittait jamais, ses cheveux étaient par contre pour elle long, lisse de la même couleur que les miens mais avec des mèches noires, elle aussi c'était naturelle. Kise, lui, a seulement mis un jean noir avec une chemise légère blanche, une veste chaude noir, une paire de basket noir, ainsi que son bracelet à son poignet droit qui est comme mon collier que lui non plus ne quittait jamais, on l'avait acheté ensemble... On arrive enfin devant la cheminée où des flammes vertes sont déjà entrain de danser.

-Où est Tatie?, demande Eve.

-Partit devant, répond Père, Elle a quelque chose à faire, elle nous rejoindra aux Chaudron Baveur. Qui passe en premier?

-J'y vais!

Je passe dans les flammes que Père avait déjà programmé pour le Chemin de Traverse. J'attendis quelques secondes seule, assez craintive mais sans le montrer, il manquerait plus que Père l'apprenne. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation ici, je me rapproche, tout en gardant un œil sur la cheminée, vers le rassemblement de personnes et je vois un homme qui doit avoir l'âge de Père, entourés par ces personnes prêtent à lui sauter dessus, je peux voir qu'il cherche une échappatoire et, dans ma grande bonté, je lui offre.

-PARRAIN!

Et me voilà dans les bras de cet homme que je ne connais pas entrain de lui faire la moral sur le temps qu'il a mis pour me rejoindre. Je le vois ne rien comprendre à la situation, je m'approche de son oreille comme si je le serrais dans mes bras et lui murmure de jouer le jeu s'il veut s'en sortir vivant, c'est ainsi qu'il me pose par terre et s'excuse comme s'il me connaissait vraiment, je lui prend donc la main et l'entraîne vers le mur magique que Père nous a parlé et où on devait avoir rendez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

-Merci beaucoup, me dit-il.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous me faisiez un peu pitié avec votre regard perdu, comme si vous étiez entouré de lions enragés.

-J'aurais préféré me retrouver entouré de lion pour le coup, mais tu ne me reconnais pas?

Je le regardes en m'interrogeant sur le fait que je le connais ou pas, jusqu'à ce que des voix bien connu m'interpellent.

-Je savais que je ne supporterais pas le voyage en cheminette, j'ai encore le cœur tout retourné.

-Tu ne me vomis pas dessus Eve, compris.

-C'est méchant de me dire ça Kise.

-Oui, mais c'est vrai.

-Sans cœur.

-Au lieu de parler vous deux, vous avez retrouver Lilith?

-Elle devrait être là... Oh, LILITH !

Et c'est ainsi que la vie de mes tympans purent être sauver par cette inconnue qui m'a placé ses mains sur mes oreilles, je plains les siennes... Je me fis prendre par les bras de ma sœur comme si on s'était pas vu depuis des siècles.

-Eve, lâche-moi, tu me casses le dos là.

-Pardon, Lilith, mais on se faisait du soucis en te voyants pas, Kise a failli crié à l'enlèvement!

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste sauvé ce monsieur qui était entouré de toutes parts...

-Oh, toi et ton syndrome de vouloir sauver le monde...

-Kise, je pensais pas que t'oserais me dire ça à moi.

Je me jettes quand même dans ses bras qu'il avait ouverts, car quelques minutes loin de lui, c'est déjà trop.

-La prochaine fois, évite de nous faire peur comme ça, toi.

-Oui, Père.

Il me fit un sourire doux puis il releva la tête et on vit tous son masque de froideur se reconstruire à la vitesse de la lumière quand il vit l'homme que j'avais sauvé. Je les regarde tour à tour, puis ose poser la question que j'avais depuis tout à l'heure à Père.

-Tu le connais Père?

-Oui, son tond était glaciale, c'est un ancien camarade d'école...

Il se dirigea vers le mur, pour l'ouvrir sans jeter un autre seul regard à cette personne. Je n'en fis cure, je dis au revoir à cette personne et lui conseilla de se cacher mieux la prochaine fois quitte à mettre un déguisement ridicule, il me regarde encore une fois surpris, mais je me diriges déjà avec Kise et Eve vers ce chemin qui venait de s'ouvrir devant nous.

On venait juste de finir d'acheter toutes nos fournitures et on se dirigeait vers chez Ollivander tout en tenant notre animal. Père avait été surpris de voir qu'on pouvait avoir n'importe quel animal tant qu'on savait s'en occuper, c'est ainsi que je pris un magnifique serpent blanc aux yeux bleus foncés qui était enroulé autour de mon bras, Eve pris elle un chat noir aux yeux tout aussi noirs, svelte, qu'elle avait autour du coup entrain de dormir, Kise avait jeté son dévolu dans une souris blanche aux yeux noirs, très rare d'après le vendeur. On arriva juste devant la boutique et Père nous fit entrer. Je fus surprise de voir l'homme que j'avais aidé plutôt avec une grande fille brune et d'un homme roux que semblait aussi connaître Père à voir son regard de glace. On ne fit pas plus attention à ça. Eve courut jusqu'à devant le comptoir, pendant que je tenais la main de Kise se dirigeant plus doucement vers ce comptoir. On vit un homme au cheveux blanc sortir avec trois tasses de thé pour les personnes qui étaient avant qu'on arrive et sembla se rendre compte de notre présence.

-Mesdemoiselles Malfoy et Monsieur LeRare, quel plaisir de vous voir ici... Je vous attendais pourtant trois ans plutôt...

-Oui, mais on s'est inscrit que cette année à Hogwarts et-

-Et pourquoi n'être pas venu prendre une baguette, vous auriez put vous entraîner aussi chez vous...

-C'est assez compliqué... Mais maintenant, il nous faut une baguette qui nous choisis elle-même.

-Je vois que vous vous y connaissez beaucoup, mademoiselle Lilith...

Je rougis légèrement sous ce compliment, le regard de Kise hilare posé sur moi, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

-Bon, cherchons ces fameuses baguettes... Oh, la baguette que vous avez commandé Monsieur Malfoy est arrivé ce matin, voulez-vous faire un essaie?

-Pourquoi pas, mais d'abord les baguettes des enfants, je vous pris.

-Bien alors...

Il prit plusieurs baguettes et les posas sur le comptoir.

-Essayez celle-ci...

On prit chacun la baguette qu'il nous montra, devant lâché la main de Kise vu qu'il est droitier, mais à peine ais-je touché la mienne qu'elle m'envoya une décharge électrique, qui me fit reculer prestement la main, les autres n'eurent pas plus de succès, Eve fit éclater un vase alors que Kise fit tomber des casiers de leurs emplacements. Ollivander repartit chercher d'autres baguettes en répétant des «Non, non, vraiment pas». Il revint et nous en proposa une autre à chacun, je me pris une deuxième décharge dans la main alors que Kise semblait avoir trouvé sa baguette si j'en jugeais à son regard brillant, Eve faillit pour sa part tuer Père car un casier lui fonçait dessus en pleine tête, heureusement, il l'évita à la dernière seconde, alors qu'elle faisait un regard d'excuse à Père, lui semblait plutôt amusé de voir ça.

-Je ne pense pas qu'une baguette du même bois qui convient d'habitude à la famille Malfoy ne leur convienne à elles...

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

-Oh, mais monsieur Kise, vous semblez avoir trouver votre baguette. Oui une très bonne baguette pour les sortilèges. Votre baguette est faite de noyer noir à pour cœur du ventricule de dragon, est assez souple et mesure 21cm.

On voyait le sourire et l'amusement de Père dans ses yeux. Ollivander repartit donc chercher deux autres baguettes pour ma sœur et moi, pendant que Kise regardait sa baguette sous tous les angles possible. Quand Ollivander revint je dirigea encore une fois ma main vers la baguette mais elle me rejeta encore avec ce même courant électrique alors qu'un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans la boutique, Eve a trouvé sa baguette.

-Merveilleux choix, mademoiselle Eve, votre baguette est faite d'ébène à pour cœur une plume de phénix, est légèrement rigide et mesure 20,5cm, elle est très utile pour la médicomagie. Par contre, je ne vois pas quelle baguette vous irait, mademoiselle Lilith...

Et il retourna fouiller dans ces caisses, je regarde Père en lui envoyant un appel à l'aide. Le voyant, il se lève, se dirige vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant légèrement pour m'encourager. Grâce à ça, j'allais mieux qu'en Ollivander revint mais il semblait soucieux, comme s'il espérait que cette baguette ne me convienne pas, pourtant il me la propose, Père s'éloigne de moi légèrement en me faisant une dernière pression sur l'épaule. Je dirigea donc ma main vers la baguette et... La prit en main sans recevoir aucun choc électrique, à la place, je sentais un vent d'hiver glaciale me fouetter gentiment le visage et la douceur de la neige me recouvrant petit à petit. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je remarqua directement la mine sombre d' Ollivander. Croyant avoir fait une bêtise, je reposa précipitamment la baguette sur le comptoir et me recula de deux pas. Voyant ma réaction, il fut surpris mais me fit un sourire et me dit de me rapproché, je le fis et il prit la baguette pour me la tendre, quand je l' eu encore une fois en main, je sentis juste un courant d'air glaciale me remonter tout le long de mon bras.

-Votre baguette est faite de laurier à pour cœur du sang de Veela, est souple mais en même temps rigide et mesure 21,5cm, cette baguette est pratique pour des sortilèges puissant ainsi que pour...

Il me regarde puis regarde Père avant de dire la fin de sa phrase.

-...La magie noire.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il semblait aussi sombre tout à l'heure, je regarde Père d'un air affolé. Je ne veut pas devenir le prochain seigneur des ténèbres moi. Il remarque mon regard, se mit à genoux devant moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas fais ça devant de vieux camarades de classes mais là son instinct de père à parler avant celui des Malfoy. Je le serra contre moi tout en répétant que je ne veux pas devenir le prochain seigneur des Ténèbres et lui me disant que tout va bien, que ce n'ai rien. Je ne laissa couler aucune larmes même si j'aurais aimé le faire. Il se détacha de moi et me fit un baiser sur chacune de mes paupières, me décoiffant légèrement les cheveux, comme l'hiver de mes cinq ans et je compris ce qu'il voulait me dire par ces mots qu'il me murmurait depuis tout à l'heure alors je lui fit un sourire et me retourna vers Ollivander, je leva ma baguette et dis dans un souffle «Reparo» et tout ce qui avait été cassé ou les baguettes qui étaient sortis de leurs emplacements tout ce remis à leurs places. Je regarde Ollivander dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai peut-être une baguette puissante pour faire de la magie noire mais si un jour je dois m'en servir ça sera pour protéger les autres, il semble comprendre car il me sourit et me dit merci avant de se dirigés vers la réserve où il revint avec une baguette la tendant à Père qui l'a pris délicatement. Un vent de printemps puissant s'est levé amenant avec lui l'odeur des cerisiers en fleurs. Ollivander semble surprit.

-C'est bien étrange, même votre première baguette n'avait pas réagit aussi fortement à votre contact. Oui, c'est étrange...

Il semblait partir dans un monologue que lui seul entendait, Père posa donc l'argent pour nos baguettes et on sortit, direction le Chaudron Baveur sous les plaisanterie d' Eve, tenant toujours la main à Kise, écoutant les sifflements de mon serpent et Père nous couvant du regard...

Je me jette dans mon lit tout en fermant déjà les yeux. Cette journée a été épuisante, j'ai déjà fais ma valise en mettant les affaires que je n'avais pas besoin à la maison dedans, tous mes livres de cours y sont à part celui de potions que j'aimerais bien feuilleter avant de le mettre, ma baguette est sûr ma table de chevet et Sandrasse, mon serpent que j'ai découvert être une fille, est bien installée dans mon lit prête elle aussi à dormir. Je ne sais toujours pas comme s'appelle la personne que j'ai aidé, Père vient de nous apprendre qu'il sera le nouveau professeur de potions vu que celui en fonction veut faire le tour du monde pour enrichir ses capacités en potions, que Gwendolyne va, elle, être le nouveau professeur d'étude des Moldu, enfin cette option va réapparaître après toutes ses années sans, et là je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je me glisse donc sous mes draps, siffle une bonne nuit à Sandrasse, éteint la lumière d'un «Nox» murmuré en ayant tenu quelques secondes ma baguette dans la main. Le pays des rêves m'emmena bien vite.


End file.
